The Best Thing In The World
by MY Siberian Husky is MY Angel
Summary: What if Brian was unable to disable the tracking device in his car, when Braga's goons were checking out the drivers cars?


**Brian's POV**

I park the car, and look around at the other drivers. I see Dom in a few cars over. A feeling of relief washes over me. I see two of Braga's goonies checking the cars. Thats when it hits me, the tracking device, it beeps continuously. If they find it they will kill me.

I rip open the compartment, trying to keep a stoic look on my face, but inside I'm panicking. They come closer and the incessant beeping continues mercilessly. My face shows nothing but full blown panic as they reach my car.

''Hey what the hell are you doing,'' one of the goons ask me.

The other rips open my door, grabs me and pulls me out like a rag doll. He keeps a hold of me as the other seaches my car. His eyes widen as he finds the source of the beeping. He rips it out and holds it to my face.

''What the hell is this?'' He asks motified.

'' I...I...'' I stammer and am caught like a deer in the headlights.

The goons look at it closely. The one holding me speaks up.

''It looks like a tracking device to me.''

The other looks me dead in the eyes. '' Your a cop?!'' It's more of a statement than a question.

I have no time to react before the goon grabs a tire iron and shatters my right knee.

**Dom's POV**

I sit patiently in the car as Braga's crew checks the other cars out. Everything's silent until I hear a door being ripped open. I ignore it, I mean if one of the other drivers screwed up, its there problem.

That is until I heard one of the goons say, '' Your a cop?!''

I look up in time to see one goon holding Brian and the other one yelling at him. You've got to be kidding me, that kid just goes around askin' for trouble.

I open my door and jump out. I look over only to see one of the goons hit Brian in the knee with a tire iron. I wince, knowing how painful that must have been. Brian goes limp with pain. The one holding him lets him go only to fall to the ground.

''Hey,'' I say taking their attention off of him and onto me. '' You touch him once more, and I swear you'll regret it.''

''He's a cop.'' One says.

''I don't care if he's friggin' Red Green, you touch him once more and I'll kill ya.'' They look at me as if to test the theory.

I look at Brian, his eyes pleading for me to stop the pain, and so I walk over to him, dead set on getting him the hell away from these two. But I'm not quick enough, one of the goons, grab his gun and shoot Brian in the chest. He cries out in pain.

Thats it I think no more mister nice guy. I look up and see red, as the anger consumes me. I headbutt one of the goons and knock him out cold. I grab his gun and shoot him in the head. I turn to the one who had shot Brian and shoot him in the heart. I look around at the other drivers who seemed to be pissed at the revelation of Brian being a cop.

''I'm gonna pick him up and take him outta here, if any of you try to stop me, you will find a bullet lodged so deeply in your brains, so help me god they will need the jaws of life to get it out.''

They back off a bit more. I walk over to Brian, and he begins to shake in fear. His eyes are open half-mast, and his breathing is quick.

''Hey Brian, its just me, just Dom. I'm gonna get you outta here ok. But to do that I need to get you to the car. So I'm gonna have to carry you ok man.''

I pick him up gently not wanting to aggravate any of his injuries. His shaking increases

'' No....No,no, pl'se don't 'urt me.''

''Its ok man,'' I reassure, '' Your ok, I'm gonna fix you up.''

I reach the car and lay him carefully in the back seat.

''Dom, 's goin' on?.''

''Shh...easy now. I'm gonna get you to the hospital and get you all fixed up.''

His eyes widen at that, '' No, no 'spital. Catch you, put in 'ail.''

''Ok, ok man, calm dowm.'' He's right if I take him to the hospital I might get caught and thrown in jail again. I ponder for a moment, it's not like I haven't pulled a bullet outta someone before. And I'm sure I could just find a brace to put on his knee, I mean as long as he stays still it should heal fine. ''Alright O'Conner you win. No hospital, we'll get a room in a hotel and I'll fix you up. But first I need to go pick up some supplies.''

I don't get a response as he had fallen asleep sometime while I had been thinking. He shivers in his sleep and I take my jacket off and put it over him.

I get in the front seat and drive away.

I stop at the closest drugstore. I hear a groan and look in the backseat.''Hey Brian, you awake man?''

His eyes look up to me and I see nothing, but pain in them. '' Don' feel s'good.''

''I know man, I'm gonna go in there and grab some stuff okay?''

I get out and lock my doors. I don't like the thought of leaving him alone, but I don't really have a choice. I run into the store, give them the list of the supplies I need, pay for it and run back out.

I get in the car, and look back at Brian he's shivering even more. And it causes me to accelerate to speeds above the, well speed limit.

We get to the nearest hotel and I get a room, with two single beds. I carefully pick Brian up and bring him into the hotel setting him on the bed furthest from the door.

I work all night fixing him up, I pull out the bullet, and stitch him back up. I then stabilize his knee, and put it in a brace. Falling asleep once I felt that he would be alright.

I wake up to a loud thud and a muttered ''oof ''. My eyes sweep across the room looking for the source of the noise. But find nothing, except for an empty bed.

''Brian'' I call nervously.

''Ummm, I need some help.''

''Where are you man?''

''Floor.''

I get up and see him on the floor. Shit, I think, I should have woken up earlier. He's sprawled out painfully on the floor. And it may even have been funny if his eyes weren't full with unshed tears.

''Awww man how come you didn't wake me up?'' I ask.

''Didn't want to bother you.'' He says.

''And so you thought it would be a good idea to walk around on a shattered knee.?'' I ask .

''Sorry.''

''There's no need to apologize, '' I say, '' I just wish you would've woken me up so you wouldn't have fallen and gotten hurt.''

I grab his arm and pull him back up on the bed.

He looks at me gratefully, '' Thanks, for everything Dom.''

I look at him and tell him honestly, '' Anytime, man.''

**Brian's POV**

Dom looks at me and says, '' Anytime,man.''

And despite the shattered knee, and the gunshot wound, awesome. Because feeling safe is the best thing in the world.


End file.
